Fairyland
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ Capítulo V: Donde juega uno, juegan dos] Serás mi premio, te consumirás completamente y en mis manos caerás. Serena es una chica problemática que busca dejar el pasado que la persigue atrás, mientras él es un chico engreído que la salvará o terminará po
1. La Llegada a Japón

Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon escrito en U/A así que espero que les guste n.n por favor lee los riesgos que corres al leerlo xD

Advertencia/Riesgos: Puedes salir con serios problemas de locura, pero que importa ¬¬ se van a un psiquiatra y los curan si es que no lo vuelven loco ustedes primero xD

Resumen: Serena es una elegante joven de 19 años que va a Japón por un evento que se lleva a cabo entre las mejores universidades de cada país que sea seleccionado, en el deberá enfrentarse así misma y los que la quieren ver en la más miseria. Lo que ella no se imagina es que en este viaje encontrará mucho más de lo que ella buscaba.

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

**FAIRYLAND**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_Sin poder respirar, buscando un refugio para esperar"._

_Capítulo I: La llegada a Japón_

Tokio una ciudad llena de gracia y misterios, de mitos y leyendas ese día se encontraba sumamente congestionada y todo por un motivo de muy especial, se llevaba acabo uno de los eventos más esperados cada cuatro años por todos "culturas internacionales" evento donde las mejores universidades de cada país que sea seleccionado se reunen en un solo lugar compartiendo durante 6 meses gran cantidad de actividades juntos. El objetivo? Conocer las culturas y costumbres de distintos países y esta vez se celebraría en Tokio, Japón.

" Muy bien, este será tú dormitorio puedes ubicar tus cosas donde quieras sin incomodar a tú compañera que debe estar por llegar, de acuerdo?- dijo una pelirroja mientras le daba las llaves a la rubia y se iba seguida por otro grupo de chicas

Serena Tsukino, una joven de 19 años de edad, de profundos ojos azules como el mar, larga caballera rubia, finos rasgos faciales y torneadas curvas era el tipo de chica por el que todo chico moría. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de aquel lugar es que se podía decir que lo único que tendría que compartir con su compañera era la puerta de entrada y el baño de resto todo estaba perfectamente dividido por el gran espacio que habia. "Parece que no será tan malo después de todo" suspiró algo cansada mientras desempacaba sus pertenencias, fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abierta y vio a quién debía suponer sería su compañera. Parecía muy fría, tenía el cabello castaño atado en una cola alta y su apariencia era sencilla, sin embargo, a pesar de la dura mirada Serena se acercó a la chica y de manera amable se le presentó a la chica.

"Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y seré tú compañera espero que nos llevemos bien"- Con una sonrisa que causó asombro en la joven pero que ocultó de inmediato

"Mi nombre es Lita Makoto y mientras estés apartada de mis cosas y quites esa cara de niña tonta no tendremos ningún problema"

"¿Cómo te atreves? Eres una grosera! intenté ser amable pero por lo visto en ninguna parte la gente agradece nada bueno que uno haga"- La rubia enfurecida se dio vuelta y siguió desempacando dejando boquiabierta a la castaña que jamás se había imaginado que esa chica tuviera semejante carácter, su primera impresión es que era una niñita de esas mimadas y tontas que creen que el mundo es color de rosa más con la actitud de ahorita y el cambio radical que dio la dejó aturdida porque se dio cuenta que la había juzgado muy mal.

Ambas siguieron desempacando en silencio y sin verse en ningún momento, bueno al menos una de ellas porque la castaña no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar como era que la había juzgado tan mal, ahora que la veía era muy hermosa seguramente se volvería popular rápidamente, sus facciones eran elegantes y refinadas, al juzgar por sus ropas era de clase alta, así que en realidad al verla lo que se había imaginado al principio era normal que se lo imaginase pero la reacción de hace un momento le hizo recordar que las apariencias engañan y que esa chica sería un torbellino y peligro seguro para quién la tuviera de enemiga. Vaya_ chica! Ya hasta me cae bien_ una sonrisa se cursó en su rostro así que se dirigió a ella.

"Oye yo siento lo de hace un rato no fue mi intención, es solo que me cuesta un poco relacionarme con la gente y al verte pues pensé que serías como todas las niñitas lindas y ricas de aquí"- dijo notablemente arrepentida, Serena la miró al principio pensó en salirle con una grosería pero luego al mirarla a los ojos vio que era sincera y le medio sonrió- "No te preocupes, ya esta olvidado" respondió

"¿Amigas?" – "Amigas"- ambas sonrieron y volvieron sus quehaceres

" Oye Serena de donde vienes?"

" Soy de Francia, tú eres de aquí, no? Que tal es este lugar?"

"Es lindo si apariencia te refieres, más las personas no sabría como describírtelas ya te lo dije me cuesta llevarme bien con los demás"

"Ya veo" Un rugido de su estomago hizo que se sonrojase enseguida y que la castaña estallara en carcajadas hasta que por parte de ella también se escuchó un rugido y la rubia también comenzó a reírse " creo que ambas tenemos hambre, que te parece si nos vamos a comer?"

" Mejor idea no has tenido, vamos!" dijo con una sonrisa no muy característica de ella

XxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto en otra habitación al otro lado del campus estaba terminando de desempacar Darien Chiba uno de los hombres más apuestos y populares, perseguido siempre por una ola de chicas, era de cabellera negra, cuerpo atlético y ojos azules, considerado un arrogante por algunos y considerado un Dios para otros, sin embargo, muy pocos lo conocían tal cual era.

" Oye Darien, vamos ya! Me muero de ganas por ver a las chicas nuevas" – dijo su compañero Alex Takuro alto, de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y de apariencia tranquila y a la vez arrogante con esa mirada de Don Juan.

" Pienso que todas son iguales, siempre con una gritadera y ese comportamiento tan….atrevido? o de poca clase"

"OH vamos esta vez son de otros países"

"Lo mismo es solo que con otra apariencia y con otro idioma natal"- siguió protestando, más su amigo decidió ignorarlo por completo y empujarlo para salir de la habitación para conocer a las nuevas _victimas_

Serena y Lita ya habían entrado en el café y tal como se lo imaginaba Lita prácticamente todos los chicos se quedaron embobados viendo a la chica a su lado que parecía no percatarse de absolutamente nada más que del menú de la comida, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa esa chica era muy despistada.

" Ya se que pediré y tú?" preguntó la rubia con los ojos brillando como si se hubiera tratado de una tarea prácticamente imposible

"Oh pues también"

"Bueno entonces vamos a pedir" un mesero se le acercó enseguida que ésta le hizo señas y comenzó a pedir "Yo quiero unnnn ehhh esta cosa de nombre raro oh no mejor no porque capaz es tan raro como el nombre que ni me lo puedo comer, dame unnnn….." - Tanto a Lita como al mesonero les escurrió una gota

" Este se ve bien, que tiene? Porque se llama así?"

"Porque ese fue el nombre que le pusieron" contestó el joven aún no pudiendo creerse todo los peros y preguntas que la chica hacia respecto a los nombres de las comidas

Darien que había llegado con su amigo desde hace un rato y se había sentado en la mesa de al lado escuchando todo estaba estupefacto y a la vez muy divertido con aquella chica, como estaba de espaldas no la podía ver pero sin duda esa chica era un caso imposible

"hay no! que complicados son estos nombres déme algo que se parezca a un sándwich y ya" dijo con toda simpleza mientras hacia caer a todos ( estilo anime)

Después de comer y de Lita espantar con su mirada fría a algunos chicos que se acercaban a la mesa donde ellas estaban se levantaron para ir a sus habitaciones, el día de hoy había sido muy agotador.

"La chica es linda pero es muy seria, creo que no es nueva" Comentó Alex

"¿De quién hablas?" Preguntó Darien interesado

"De una chica que se acaba de ir con la del sándwich que por cierto aunque no le vi la cara tenía un cuerpo envidiable"

"Nunca cambias, será mejor irnos ya se hace tarde"- No supo porque pero al escuchar eso de su amigo una sensación de presión recorrió por todo el cuerpo más prefirió ignorarlo.

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: holis a todos! Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo que se me ocurrió escribir hace bastante pero que no había tenido tiempo para escribirlo, finalmente y aprovechando que las vacaciones me dejan un poco más de tiempo decidí escribirlo xD

CINCO REWIEWS COMO MÍNIMO POR CAPÍTULO para actualizar, no es por nada malo es solo que necesito saber si la historia gusta para continuarla o dejarla, además hay que contar el poco tiempo que tengo y aún debo continuar mis otros fics.

Nos vemos en el prox capítulo!

Se les quiere mucho, saludos!

Escrito: el 17 de diciembre del 2005 y publicado el: 18 de diciembre del 2005


	2. La Apuesta

Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon escrito en U/A así que espero que les guste n.n por favor lee los riesgos que corres al leerlo xD

Advertencia/Riesgos: Puedes salir con serios problemas de locura, pero que importa ¬¬ se van a un psiquiatra y los curan si es que no lo vuelven loco ustedes primero xD

Resumen: Serena hace nuevas amistades a pesar de no ser muy dada a éstas, mientras que Darien el hombre más engreído de todos asegura poder llevarse el mejor de los regalos antes de navidad.

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

**FAIRYLAND**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_Serás mi premio, te consumirás completamente y en mis manos caerás"._

_Capítulo II: La apuesta_

Lita y Serena se la llevaban maravillosamente, ambas hicieron conexión enseguida después del incidente cosa que resultaba bueno para ambas, a pesar de que eran diferentes en su manera de ser ambas eran de armas tomar y sus diferencias era lo que parecía haber forjado una relación sincera entre ambas enseguida.

_Tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos, pero no se adonde los enviaron. Es una lastima, pero me imagino que mañana los podré ver-_pensó Serena mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida

XxXxXxXxX

Al día siguiente todo parecía marchar maravillosamente, se había encontrado con sus amigos y habían pasado casi todo el día juntos pasándola bien, en todo el día no había visto a Lita por lo que suponía estaría con sus amigos al igual que ella y que la vería en la noche.

"Sere serías tan amable de buscar en mi habitación las pilas?"

"No soy sirvienta tuya, ve y buscalas" contestó secamente, la verdad es que le encantaba estar con sus amigos pero….ellos en realidad no eran sus **amigos **eran más bien una especie de escape con el cual podía respirar libremente. Ella se levantó molesta de su lugar y salió a dar una vuelta la verdad es que ni sabia porque se había enojado pero es que estaba tan inconforme con todo lo que ella representaba que se enojaba sin motivos con todo el mundo, sabia que eso no era correcto e intentaba evitar hacerlo pero algunas veces la sombras de la oscuridad y la soledad entraban tanto en ella que no podía hacer nada más. De pronto paró en seco al ver la hermosa vista que tenía desde aquel lugar al cual no tenia ni idea de cómo había llegado, se perdió tanto en aquella vista que no llegó a percibir cuando alguien se le acercó y se le puso al lado.

"Espero no molestarla"- dijo la persona, fue en ese momento que ella se percató de su presencia y se giró para verlo y perderse en esa mirada azul que la observaba embelesado

"No se preocupe" contestó apenas se dio cuenta de la cara de tonta que debió haber puesto

" Yo soy Darien Chiba, quién es usted?" preguntó el pelinegro intrigado, apenas la vio su pulso se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar cosa que nunca le había pasado, pero es que aquella chica sin duda parecía un ángel y más aún con la luz de la luna iluminándola. Sin embargo, algo lo preocupó al ver que aquella dulce mirada se había oscurecido. " Dije algo malo?"

_¿Quién soy?_

Se sentía pérdida, nuevamente aquella sensación de profunda tristeza parecía apoderarse de ella, tantos años negando la verdad, tantos años llena de rencor y odio, tantos años odiándose así misma por haber nacido, por haber destruido la vida de los que amaba y la suya propia….

" Estas bien?"- preguntó Darien sumamente preocupado al verla tan pálida de pronto

" Eh? Si claro"- contestó ella volviendo a la realidad

"Aún no me has dicho quién eres" habló el chico con una sonrisa intentando que ella se olvidara de lo que sea que la hubiera puesto así

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida se puso seria "Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino"

"Eres japonesa? Nunca te había visto y no creo que seas el tipo de persona que pase desapercibida"

"No, mi familia es japonesa pero yo soy de Francia"

"Con razón, es un nombre muy lindo" dijo dulcemente mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello delicadamente de la cara, no sabia porque lo hacia pero había sido un acto imprevisto que hasta a él lo había tomado por sorpresa, más la sensación que sintió al rozar su mano con la piel de ella había sido la sensación más satisfactoria que había sentido en su vida, poco a poco como sino pudiera tener el control de su cuerpo se fue acercando más y más a ella hasta que…

"Debo irme"- dicho esto la chica salió en carrera y desapareció tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar _Es rápida_ pensó con una tonta sonrisa en la cara _Esa chica tendría que ser de él_

XxXxXxXxX

_Demonios como me pueden pasar estas cosas a mi! Sino me hubiera ido en estos momentos estaría be…ahhhh no que horror te prohíbo que si quiera te imagines el beso que le hubieras dado a un completo desconocido, pero es que el roce de sus manos y…ya BASTA!_

"Hola Serena, que tal tú día?" preguntó Lita al verla entrar

_Es un atrevido! Como se le ocurre? Es que en que cabeza cabe que yo Serena Tsukino se iba a dejar besar por un un…encantador y apuesto NOOOO! Por un tonto abusador! Si eso es!_

"SERENA!"

" AHHHHH ESTAS LOCA? COMO ME VAS A PEGAR ESOS GRITOS, QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO O QUE!"- gritó la chica pegando un salto al otro lado de la habitación

"Lo siento pero como no me contestabas tuve que hacerlo, parece que no te fue muy bien"

"Mmm la verdad es que fue algo muy extraño mi día, solo espero no tener que encontrarme con personas indeseables mañana y tu que tal?"

"Me la pasé en el club de lucha"- dijo tranquilamente tomando una toalla y soltando su cabello

"¿club de lucha, ¿Que hacías allí?"

"¿Como que, que hacia? Pues luchando, obvio." Contestó con una sonrisa y un guiño mientras entraba al baño

Serena se quedó en shock por un momento pero luego sonrió _esta son las clases de amistades que debería tener_

XxXxXxXxX

_Lo de ayer había sido tan mágico, ya va stop! Párame el trote como que mágico? No y más no! Había sido la más horrible y espantosa sensación que…pero fue tan dulce y esa mirada….NOOOO_

"Auch" dijo al tropezar con algo o alguien y caer estrepitosamente al piso "Lo siento mucho" se disculpó tocando su cabeza por el golpe

"No se preocupe, yo también iba distraída. Se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó una chica de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos

"Si no se preocupe" – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba siendo ayudada por la chica- " Disculpa ese libro es tuyo?"

"Si, soy Ami Mizuno de Estados Unidos"

"Yo soy Serena Tsukino de Francia"

Ambas estrecharon sus manos en señal de saludo y sonrieron

"Ese corte es muy lindo, me gustaría hacérmelo pero no creo que me quede bien"

" Mi corte? Yo creo que tú te ves hermosa con tú cabellera larga o disculpa que te haya hablado de tú es que…"

"No te preocupes, puedes hablarme de tú cuando quieras. Espero que seamos amigas, que dices?"- preguntó la rubia amablemente, en realidad ella no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso ella no era el tipo de chica que conocía alguien y le preguntaba si quería ser su amiga pero esta chica le transmitía mucha calma y parecía ser muy dulce, pero no podía dejarse confiar.

Mientras tanto Ami se había sorprendido mucho con aquel acto, normalmente las chicas como esa que tenía al frente se la pasaban molestándola, insultándola y metiéndose con ella todo el tiempo, sin embargo, esta estaba ofreciéndole su amistad? Quizás debiera mudarse a Francia. Pasaron tanto tiempo hablando que no se dieron cuenta cuando la hora del almuerzo había pasado, estaban charlando de tantas cosas y de nada a la vez que la conversación resultaba entretenida y divertida, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había podido cruzar más de diez palabras con una persona.

XxXxXxXxX

Darien parecía estar transportado a un lugar desconocido para todos sus amigos, todos lo veían de forma extraña y es que desde que se había levantado se la pasaba con esa sonrisa de tonto perdido en la Luna y eso era algo que ninguno de los que lo conocían habían visto en él nunca. Normalmente Darien era un chico tranquilo y centrado que siempre tenía algún tema de conversación y prestaba atención a todo lo que le dijeran, sin embargo, ese día Darien lo único que hacia cuando le preguntaban algo era decir "Si, no, no se"

"Que le hicieron Alex?" preguntó un rubio al pelinegro que estaba a su lado

"No tengo idea Andrew, él estaba bien hasta ayer en la noche que llegó con esa cara de tonto"- dijo pasándole la mano por los ojos a Darien para ver si reaccionaba

"Ese es el resultado de consumir droga barata, las de oferta no sirven"- intervino un pelirrojo riéndose y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Darien que perdió el aire y volvió en si

"¿Que les pasa porque esas caras?" preguntó Darien después de haberse recuperado del intento de asesinato de su amigo- "¿Porque esas sonrisas peligrosas?

"¿A que chica viste que te dejó así? Cuéntanos" preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad y con chispa maliciosa en la mirada

"¿Yo? No se de que hablan, yo no he visto a nadie" contestó algo nervioso, en ese momento deseaba salir corriendo de allí sabia que cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza no lo dejarían en paz hasta saber lo que ellos querían y él no tenía cabeza para estar evadiendo a sus amigos así que decidió contarles.

"Así que Serena Tsukino, por su apellido debe ser de la multimillonaria familia Tsukino que vive en Francia"

"¿Y tú como sabes eso Andrew?" preguntó Darien algo curioso mirando con atención a su amigo

"Mi familia era muy amiga de ellos" contestó este simplemente mientras seguía comiendo

"¿Y que piensas hacer cuando te la vuelvas a encontrar Darien?" preguntó el pelirrojo que se encontraba interesado en la conversación

"¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas Aoshi? Por supuesto, que nuestro amigo cuando encuentre a la chica la enamorará, se la llevará a la cama y fin de la historia de amor. La chica llorará, lo odiará y él se hará desentendido"- contestó Alex con una sonrisa

"Apuesto a que no puedes llevártela antes de diciembre"- le decía Aoshi a Darien tomando un poco de refresco

"¿Cómo de que Darien no puede? Lo hará mucho antes! Es nuestro gran Casanova, lo recuerdas?" preguntó Andrew que se estaba muriendo de ganas porque Darien aceptara la apuesta ya que sería muy divertido saber el resultado

"Entonces, ¿que dices Darien, apuestas?"- preguntaron todos a la vez mientras veían a Darien con los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa irritante

Hubo un breve silencio, Darien había estado escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras de sus amigos y la verdad era porque, no? Siempre lo hacían y no tenía nada que perder o si? Claro que no, al final lo que a él quería era que fuera suya y si aparte de eso podía obtener otro beneficio pues que así fuera.

"Por supuesto que apuesto" contestó muy seguro

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: Saludos a todos! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado así que en agradecimiento actualicé lo más pronto que pude y puse un poco más largo el cap para los que me dijeron que el anterior había estado corto, espero que este también les guste.

Recuerden: Cinco reviews como mínimo por capítulo para actualizar y aclaro una vez más que no es por nada malo es solo que necesito saber si la historia sigue gustando para continuarla o dejarla, además hay que contar el poco tiempo que tengo y aún debo continuar mis otros fics.

Nos vemos en el prox capítulo!

Se les quiere mucho, saludos!

MUCHSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Escrito: el 21 de diciembre del 2005 y publicado el: 21 de diciembre del 2005


	3. Mi perdición

Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon escrito en U/A así que espero que les guste n.n por favor lee los riesgos que corres al leerlo xD

Advertencia/Riesgos: Puedes salir con serios problemas de locura, pero que importa ¬¬ se van a un psiquiatra y los curan si es que no lo vuelven loco ustedes primero xD

Resumen: Serena hace nuevas amistades a pesar de no ser muy dada a éstas, mientras que Darien el hombre más engreído de todos asegura poder llevarse el mejor de los regalos antes de navidad.

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

**FAIRYLAND**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_No importa cuando me esfuerce por escapar tú presencia siempre me seguirá"._

_Capítulo III: Mi perdición_

"Auch" – que rayos estaba pasando ese día que nadie parecía ver por donde iba

"Lo siento no me fijé porque iba muy rápido" – se disculpó el joven mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba nuevamente perdido en aquellos profundos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban

Serena al darse cuenta de quién había sido enrojeció y sin decir más siguió caminando más lo que esta no se esperaba es que el chico la tomara por el brazo y la volviera a mirar fijamente a los ojos pero esta vez su mirada no era dulce sino arrogante

"Veo que nuestro destino es encontrarnos siempre, princesa"- le susurró muy despacio cerca de la oreja mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra él de la cintura

Serena inmediatamente enrojeció pero no precisamente de vergüenza- " ERES UN ABUSADOR, YA QUISIERAS TÚ!"-diciendo esto e dio una patada en su parte intima y aprovechando que este había liberado la presión en ella se soltó de sus brazos

Él se quedó boquiabierta nadie nunca se había atrevido siquiera a levantarle la voz y mucho menos una mujer. _Pero que rayos le pasa a esta chica yo solo estaba tratando de hacer…cortes con ella, algo me dice que me he encontrado con una pequeña fierecilla _sintió nuevamente mientras salía corriendo a alcanzarla

"Oye princesa no deberías tener tan mal humor eso no se ve muy educado en una linda princesita como tú" decía él mientras caminaba a su lado

"Eres muy grosero, no se a que hora tuve la mala suerte de encontrarte" respondió mientras apresuraba el paso intentando alejarse de ese hombre de una buena vez

"No es bueno ser tan obstinada"

"No sería tan obstinada sino estuvieras siguiéndome"

"Yo no te estoy siguiendo"

"Claro que si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Oye porque te vistes así?" preguntó de pronto Darien cortando la discusión y sorprendiendo a Serena con la pregunta

"Así como?"

"Pues así tan llamativamente sexy, frágil y elegante cuando en realidad eres un chica sexy, obstinada y rebelde" le dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella y recorría todo su cuerpo con la mirada descaradamente

"Pues mira al burro hablando de orejas! Tú te viste como si fueras un niñito lindo, amable y educado cuando en realidad eres un arrogante insufrible, grosero y tonto!"

"Vaya ya es un progreso"- "¿Cómo dices?"

"Claro ya es un progreso que tengamos una conversación decente, así que mañana salimos de compras y yo te digo como te tienes que vestir y tú me dices a mi como me tengo que vestir. Te espero en la cafetería a las 3pm" Terminó diciendo mientras tomaba otro rumbo y dejaba a Serena boquiabierta sin tener tiempo de decir nada.

XxXxXxXxX

Darien no podía evitar sonreír todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo, la verdad era que esa chica cada vez le gustaba más. El contacto que tuvo hace un momento con ella que la tomó de la cintura había producido descargas eléctricas en él, la sensación de no soltarla más y besar esos tentativos labios hasta que se le fuera la vida en ello lo habían confundido, él jamás se había sentido atraído de esa manera por una chica y es que él no sabia porque esa chica tenia que ser tan hermosa, todos sus gestos, su físico, sus ojos azules, su manera de ser…todo de ella le gustaba

Así que pensó detenidamente en disfrutar por un poco más de tiempo de ella cuando se terminara la apuesta, al final podría sacar mucho provecho tanto de la apuesta como de ella. Esa mujer lo volvía loco como ninguna, así que porque no disfrutarla más que a las demás.

XxXxXxXxX

PI PI PI PI

"AHHHHHHH UN INCENDIO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, LOS NIÑOS PRIMEROS!" Gritaba Serena desesperada mientras dormía

"Serena calmate! Solo es mi despertador.Lo siento, ya lo apagué"

"Despertador?" preguntó soñolienta "Esos aparatos deberían reportarlos como un objeto de alto peligro"

"Que chistosa, anda vamos! Ya comenzaremos las clases"

Perezosamente ambas se bañaron, vistieron y saliendo para su primer e interminable día de infierno. Para Serena el día no había sido tan malo la expulsaron de tres clases así que había podido dormir horas extras tranquilamente, Lita también había sido expulsada pero de cuatro clases así que se la pasaron juntas durmiendo, riendo y hablando. Era un bonita relación de amistad ambas eran siempre expulsadas de las clases una porque se dormía o no prestaba atención y la otra porque se ponía a pelear tanto con sus compañeros como con los profesores.

Ya estaban en sus habitaciones descansando del gran día agotador cuando la puerta sonó y Lita fue abrir la puerta.

"Quienes son ustedes?" preguntó lita con el ceño fruncido, esos tipos no le gustaban pero para nada, a simple vista se veía la clase de personas que eran

"Esta Serena?" preguntó un rubio que tenía al menos 5 aretes en la cara, de gran altura y ojos verdes

"Son ustedes, que hacen aquí?" preguntó Serena cuando se asomó a la puerta y los vio. A Lita esos hombres no le gradaban.

"Serena tú los conoces?" preguntó Lita asombrada

"Claro son mis amigos, como me encontraron?" preguntó con mirada desafiante

"Hay muñequita para nosotros no hay nada imposible y mucho menos si de no dejarte escapar se trata. Vamos demos una vuelta" dijo el rubio mientras los otros tres se reían la tomaban del brazo y salían dejando a Lita un poco preocupada de que su amiga tuviera ese tipo de relaciones, no eran personas de confiar y eso se les notaba, con aquellos tatuajes, aretes y esos ojos rojos que solo denotaban peligrosidad. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Serena sobre ellos.

XxXxXxXxX

"Que es lo que quieres Daniel"

"Vamos muñequita no me digas que aún sigues enojada por lo que ocurrió"- dijo el chico mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano la tomaba del mentón haciendo así que no perdieran contacto visual en ningún momento "Sólo fue una broma y no te atraparon así que de que te quejas? Y ahora que estamos en otro lugar tenia muchas ganas de verte y tenerte entre mis brazos"

"Ya basta" dijo ella en un susurro, cerrando los ojos cuando él comenzó acariciarla y delinearle el rostro sus dedos

"Para que veas que siempre pienso en ti te traje una sorpresita, mira allá" le dijo mientras le señalaba adonde tenia que mirar y entonces vio una rubia corriendo hacia ellos.

"Serena!"- gritaba una rubia tratando de alcanzarla

" Mina! Donde has estado? Ya había llegado a pensar que te habías quedado en Francia"- decía mientras la abrazaba efusivamente y con una gran sonrisa al verla allí

"Lo se, yo también pensé que te habías quedado y me dio temor por eso comencé a buscarte pero ese lugar es inmenso y me costó mucho trabajo. Pero le dije a los chicos y te encontraron enseguida"- dijo respondiendo al abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción de ver a su prima allí con ella, por un momento había pensado en lo peor y le dio mucho miedo

Ambas fueron a la habitación de Serena tenían mucho de que hablar, ya Lita no estaba allí y los chicos decidieron dejarlas a solas para que hablaran tranquilamente " Mi compañera esta en el club de lucha, puedes creerlo?" dijo Serena emocionada mientras le contaba de su nueva amiga

"¿Luchadora? Pero Sere esas no son las clases de amistades que tú debes tener si mi tío se entera de que siquiera has hablado con alguien así te sacaría inmediatamente de aquí" dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama de la chica y la escuchaba atentamente "además una persona así no es de tú tipo" terminó agregando mientras la veía, ella sabía que a su prima no le gustaba que le dijeran esas cosas pero debía hacerlo.

"¿Y quienes son las clases de personas que según tú y mi papá están a mi altura¿ los son de clase alta que siempre son ignorados por sus familias y que los complacen en todos sus caprichos y que mientras éstos están trabajando sus hijos están haciendo toda la barbaridad de cosas que hacen simplemente porque lo que lo que en realidad necesitaban nunca se lo dieron. La clase de amigos que dejamos afuera, esas son las clases de amistades que están a mi altura?"- preguntó reteniendo las lagrimas

"Sere pero…"- no sabia ni que decir hacia mucho que no veía a su prima así y eso solo se significaba una cosa, estaba volviendo a caer. " Vamos Serena, mira lo que te traje"- dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole varios paquetes con un polvo blanco, Serena se quedó viendo aquellos paqueticos por un largo rato pero en un repentino ataque se los tiró de la mano cayendo estos al suelo, reacción que tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

"BASTA! NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO!" gritó totalmente fuera de si mientras se sentaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación tomándose las rodillas con las dos manos y llevándolas hacia su pecho, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Mina tomó nuevamente los paquetes y se acercó a ella "Vamos Serena sabes que los necesitas, te harán mucho bien" Su prima lo único que hizo fue verla a los ojos aún con lagrimas y asentir pausadamente.

XxXxXxXxX

Oye tú eres la compañera de habitación de Serena, no? Preguntó Darien al reconocer a la chica con la que había visto a Serena horas antes charlando por los pasillos

"Así es, tú debes ser Darien Chiba. ¿Qué quieres?" le contestó a la defensiva

"Oye tranquila yo solo es que tengo una cita con ella y ya se pasó a hora y estoy buscándola"

"Mira Chiba seré muy clara contigo Serena es mi amiga quizás mi mejor amiga y le he tomado mucho cariño así que por tú bien aléjate de ella"

"Y tú quién eres para amenazarme?" preguntó con molestia

"La persona que no le importará mandarte al infierno si llegas a jugar con ella"

"LITA!" Gritaba una peliazul interrumpiendo por completo la conversación

"Quién eres tú?"- "Rápido no hay tiempo una chica encontró a Serena en los jardines desmayada"

Lita y Darien al escuchar esto salieron en carrera adonde les indicaba la peliazul. Lita tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa porque ya se imaginaba porque estaba así su amiga y ella la había dejado sola con esos tipos aún sabiendo que no eran de confiar y Darien no sabía porque pero un sentimiento de angustia por estar a su lado se había apoderado de él.

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: Hi FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO ATRASADO! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me encantan n/n asi que como regalo les traigo este cap espero poder subir el prox cap pronto, intento hacer los capítulos cada vez más largos pero por falta de tiempo se me complica igual espero que les guste.

Recuerden: Cinco reviews como mínimo por capítulo para actualizar y aclaro una vez más que no es por nada malo es solo que necesito saber si la historia sigue gustando para continuarla o dejarla, además hay que contar el poco tiempo que tengo y aún debo continuar mis otros fics.

Nos vemos en el prox capítulo!

Se les quiere mucho, saludos!

MUCHSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Escrito: el3 de enero del 2006 y publicado el:3 de enero del 2006


	4. ¿Porque?

Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon escrito en U/A así que espero que les guste n.n por favor lee los riesgos que corres al leerlo xD

Advertencia/Riesgos: Puedes salir con serios problemas de locura, pero que importa ¬¬ se van a un psiquiatra y los curan si es que no lo vuelven loco ustedes primero xD

Resumen: Serena hace nuevas amistades a pesar de no ser muy dada a éstas, mientras que Darien el hombre más engreído de todos asegura poder llevarse el mejor de los regalos antes de navidad.

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

**FAIRYLAND**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_En un laberinto sin salido intento en vano encontrar la salida"._

_Capítulo IV: ¿Por qué?_

No sabía como había llegado aquella situación, tampoco tenía idea de donde estaba, todo era tan oscuro y solitario que hasta incluso la llegaba a asustar. Y se preguntaba nuevamente como había llegado a esa situación…?

Flash Back

"Papi que haces?" preguntaba una pequeña rubia de 7 años de dos lindas coletas en su cabello

"Serena ya te dije que estaba ocupado, luego jugaré contigo" dijo en tono serio el hombre omitiendo la pregunta de la niña y apartándola de su lado

"Pero papi no tengo con quién jugar" volvió a replicar triste la niña

"no entiendes que no me importa? Me estas estorbando! Estos documentos son mucho más importante que un capricho tuyo! FUERA DE AQUÍ" gritó el hombre furioso mientras tomándola de una mano bruscamente la sacaba

Fin del Flash Back

Quizás siempre he sido muy caprichosa, pero acaso estaba mal pedirle a mi padre que aunque sea una vez jugara con su hija? Los otros padres lo hacían con sus hijos…. Siempre fue así, su trabajo primero y nosotras a un lado hasta que nos dejó….jamás se lo perdonaré.

"Serena, despierta" escuchó murmurar a alguien a su lado, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos al sentir una mano apretujar la suya, veía algo borroso pero sabía que era él.

"Me alegra que despertaras, dime que fue lo que sucedió?"

"¿donde estoy?" preguntó débilmente ignorando por completo la pregunta del hombre lo menos que quería era decirle que había sucedido cuando ni ella lo sabía

"Tranquila estas en la enfermería, te trajeron aquí porque te encontraron desmayada. Dime ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Yo…no lo recuerdo" mintió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, claro que sabía que había pasado pero de ninguna manera se lo diría, él no tenía porque estar sabiendo de sus problemas, ni él ni nadie….en ese momento escuchó como se abría la puerta

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó tímida una voz que no reconocía

"Ya despertó, ¿verdad? Mira Serena ella es la chica que te ayudó"

Serena volvió abrir sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con la imagen de una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros que la miraba fijamente "Muchas gracias por ayudarme" murmuró sin saber que más decir aquella mirada la estaba intimidando mucho

"No te preocupes, oye Darien me dejarías un momento a solas con ella? por favor" pidió amablemente la chica

"Claro, voy a la cafetería y ya regreso" respondió separándose de la chica, mirándola por un momento y saliendo del lugar. Cuando ya estuvieron solas un ambiente de tensión se hizo presente.

"No soy nadie para reprocharte nada, pero porque lo haces?" preguntó rompiendo el silencio la pelinegra

"No se de que hablas" contestó secamente mirando a otra parte, esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa

"Tienes lo que toda chica desea por eso no me explico porque lo haces" siguió hablando más con ella misma que con la rubia que intentaba no escucharla

"Ya te dije que no se de que me hablas"

"Eres hermosa, tienes dinero, eres inteligente, amigable, tienes muchos amigos. Entonces ¿Por qué?" continuaba como si ahora fuera ella quién no escuchara a la rubia

"Ya cállate, no se porque…." Iba a seguir hablando pero la pelinegra la volvió a interrumpir

"hasta pareces sana, a pesar de que no lo eres"

"Ya basta!" gritó desesperadamente mientras las lagrimas se escapaban sin cesar de sus ojos, no quería escucharla más

"No suelo involucrarme en los problemas de los demás, pero al verte tan sola y pérdida en ese lugar, ya no pude evitar saber que es lo que te tiene tan mal"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes? Preguntó Serena ya rindiéndose, por lo visto esa chica no la dejaría en paz

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta antes de que perdieras el conocimiento de tú estado o de lo que llevabas en las manos?"

"Alguien sabe algo más de esto?" Preguntó con impaciencia porque esa chica tenía que ser tan entrometida

"No, me encargué de mantenerlo oculto en todo momento" contestó con simpleza

"¿Porque?"

La pregunta de la rubia la desconcertó pues al hacerla la había mirado con tanto miedo y dolor que ella misma sentía que se pondría a llorar a su lado "Porque en verdad no lo sé, solo espero me devuelvas el favor y me digas porque lo haces"

Serena cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y el agonizante dolor que crecía en su pecho, ¿Por qué lo hago? Se preguntó a ella misma

Flash Back

"Mamá" dijo suavemente la pequeña de 9 años que lloraba al lado de su madre

"No es tú culpa mi niña" se escuchó el leve murmullo de la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama de aquella fría habitación

"Te quiero mamá"

Fin del Flash Back

"Yo…" cuando al fin iba a contestar, la puerta se volvió abrir para dejar ver a Darien que al verla llorar su aspecto alegre y tranquilo se volvió frío y serio

"¿Que le hiciste!" preguntó a la pelinegra que lo veía perpleja y con el ceño fruncido

"Yo no tengo porque.."

"Ella no me hizo nada Darien" dijo Serena mirando fijamente al chico, ambos se volvieron a perder en la mirada del otro hasta que Darien rompió el contacto bajando la mirada y disculpándose con Rei

"Lo siento yo pensé.."

"No te preocupes, te veré después Serena Tsukino. Hasta luego, por cierto mi nombre es Rei Hino" terminó diciendo mientras salía de la habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Serena dándole a entender que aquella conversación no terminaría allí

"¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con ella?" preguntó Serena quitando cualquier rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos

"Lo siento, yo pensé que te había hecho algo y...lo siento" dijo notablemente arrepentido, él mismo no había sido consciente de porque se había comportado de aquella forma, pero al verla a ella llorar sus impulsos lo habían llevado a reclamarle a la pelinegra "Dime ¿Por qué llorabas?"

"Eso no es problema tuyo" respondió secamente mientras le torcía los ojos y le daba la espalda

"Así que de nada sirvió que estuviera aquí contigo desde lo ocurrido y de paso ni enferma puedes dejar esa aptitud"

"Pues sino te gusta anda vete por donde viniste"

"¿Sabes que eres un encanto?"

"Eh?" Serena se volteó de nuevo hacia donde él desconcertada lo menos que se esperaba era esa contesta "¿Por qué eres tan raro?"

"No lo sé, pero me gustas mucho Serena Tsukino y si todas las francesas son como tú será mejor que vaya a vivir allá" contestó con una sonrisa traviesa

"Eres un mujeriego, grosero, anormal…." Y allí una vez más volvieron a comenzar una guerra de insultos entre risas y juegos.

XxXxXxXxX

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas y afortunadamente para Serena la chica llamada Rei Hino no había aparecido más, su prima también había vuelto a desparecer seguramente para que ella no la encontrara y empezaran a discutir nuevamente, cada vez se sentía más cansada aunque intentaba disimularlo, pero la verdad era que necesitaba algo que la mantuviera en buen estado y para su desgracia eso era….no, había dicho que lo dejaría, pero ¿Cómo dejarlo, si lo necesitaba? La gente en verdad debía ser estúpida sabes que te hace daño y sigues allí? Lo mismo pasará con el amor? Que hacia ella pensando y comparando el amor con las drogas? Bueno ahora que lo pensaba si se parecían.

"Hola princesa" saludó alegremente su insufrible pegoste de todas estas semanas

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así"

"Y yo te he dicho mil veces que así te diré porque me gusta decirte así" replicó con fingida inocencia

"Eres insufrible"

"Y tú eres insoportable, estamos a mano"

Serena torció los ojos y siguió su camino siendo seguida de cerca por el chico que la miraba encantado, jamás imaginó estar así con una chica, su primer y último pensamiento siempre era esa chica y no sabía porque pero le encantaba soñar con ella y con que su apuesta se cumpliera pronto, lo deseaba con ansias…deseaba probar esos tentativos labios, acariciar con libertad su suave piel…

"Oye Romeo! Te estoy hablando" gritó Serena al ver que Darien no hacia ni el menor caso a lo que decía

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede mi bella Julieta?" preguntó divertido porque Serena lo había llamado Romeo y él Julieta, hubiera sido otra chica y le habría dicho que era una tonta, pero se lo había dicho ella y eso lo llenaba de un extraño sentimiento entre alegría y diversión.

"Bah! nada olvídalo" y siguieron caminando en silencio

"Oye ya viste lo del baile?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Habrá un baile este sábado, todo el mundo esta hablando de eso"

"Oh! Pues no yo la verdad no había escuchado nada"

"Entonces agradece tener una pareja como yo, no hace falta que me digas con palabras que quieres ir conmigo lo veo en tus ojos, paso por tú habitación a las 8"

"¿Qué?" ese tipo le estaba jugando sucio o era su ¿impresión?

"Me debes una salida princesa, ¿recuerdas? Serás la envidia de todas las chicas. Nos vemos luego" se despidió dejando con las palabras en la boca a la rubia que lo veía ya de lejos desconcertada, ese hombre era de lo peor…pero le encantaba….ya va ¿Qué? Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y siguió caminando rumbo a sus clases

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: Hi no me tardé tanto, ¿verdad que no? Jeje digamos que este mes estoy un poco más desocupada así que aquí esta la continuación, espero les guste. M

Gracias a: mollykfever, Lisis, Danyseren, mer1, Usako, lorena, The Princess SeLene, Claudi, Flamela, LMUndine, Pilita, Lalu, edith nn, dianazul, Usako, Maggi83, Kamy-magic, Eamane, Felicity

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me encantan n/n

Nos vemos en el prox capítulo!

Se les quiere mucho, saludos!

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!

Escrito: el 17 de enero del 2006 y publicado el: 30 de enero del 2006


	5. Donde juega uno, juegan dos

Hi! Siento muchísimo a tardanza pero aquí estoy de nuevo, después de un secuestro del reloj paralizado x.x por favor lee los riesgos que corres al leerlo xD

Advertencia/Riesgos: Puedes salir con serios problemas de locura, pero que importa ¬¬ se van a un psiquiatra y los curan si es que no lo vuelven loco ustedes primero xD

Resumen: Serena hace nuevas amistades a pesar de no ser muy dada a éstas, mientras que Darien el hombre más engreído de todos asegura poder llevarse el mejor de los regalos antes de navidad.

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

**FAIRYLAND**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

"_Conteniéndome para no gritar, hoy tú juegas y yo en el fuego te quemo"._

_Capítulo V: Donde juega uno, juegan dos_

"¿Me concede esta pieza princesa?" fue la inesperada pregunta que recibió esa noche del hombre más apuesto que haya visto en su vida, vestido totalmente de negro y un antifaz blanco que hacia juego con su camisa, su encantadora sonrisa….¿es que acaso había alguien más apuesto sobre la faz de la tierra?

Darien no podía recordar en ese momento siquiera su nombre, no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto tan nervioso frente a una joven para proponerle bailar con él, sentía a su estomago con mil mariposas y sus manos sudaban sin poder evitarlo, hizo un esfuerzo quizás sobre humano para que en su rostro no se notara nada de las debilidades que sentía en ese momento. Aquella mujer era irresistiblemente hermosa! Sus profundos ojos azules, su resplandeciente cabellera rubia…sin duda debía estar viendo un ángel.

"Un ángel caído del cielo para mi" susurró mientras la llevaba al centro de la pista de baile siendo rodeados por todos los presentes que murmuraban y preguntaban quienes serían "¿Quienes somos esta noche princesa?" preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa

Ella se dejó llevar sin reglamos y nervios, se sentía asombrosamente segura entre sus brazos, mientras la música los transportaba donde nada ni nadie existía solo ellos "Dos completos desconocidos, que esta noche no pueden evitar sentirse atraídos" contestó

La intensidad con la que pronunció esas palabras lo dejó asombrado, nunca pensó que unas sencillas dichas por ella desaparecerían al mundo entero "Dos amantes que después de mucho, mucho tiempo se vuelven a reencontrar sin saber quienes son"

La música continuaba y la gente seguía a su alrededor maravillada viéndolos, sin duda alguna nunca habían presenciado semejante escena y el ambiente que se respiraba alrededor de ellos era de infinita paz y alegría, pero ninguno de los protagonistas de tal escena se daba cuenta de ello. Estaban perdidos dejándose llevar por el momento y nada más

"Dos almas que se separaron y ahora se vuelven a unir…."

"Como la primera vez" pronunciaron ambos a la vez, sorprendiéndose mutuamente de sus palabras y sin romper el contacto visual entre sus antifaces se sonrieron como cual pareja de amantes lo hace recordando los buenos y viejos momentos.

Entre los que presenciaban la escena estaban dos hombres un pelirrojo y un rubio que veían asombrados y satisfechos las escena "Parece que Darien se ha dejado llevar más de la cuenta, no crees? Preguntó el pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo

"No seas tonto, es parte de la actuación. ¿Cómo quieres que esa belleza caiga a sus pies si no hace el papel de un tonto ciego de amor?" replicó el otro

"Tienes razón, es sólo que pues míralo. En verdad hace una muy buena actuación, si no supiera lo que trama seguramente le creería que esta enamorado"

"Darien es el perfecto Don Juan, sólo míralo hace su papel a la perfección. Te lo dije la chica caerá más rápido que inmediatamente en sus redes"

Serena sentía su corazón muy acelerado nunca había sentido nada semejante aquel hombre sería un peligro en su vida de eso no había ninguna duda, pero aún sabiéndolo no podía evitar creer que si él le pidiera que se lanzara por un acantilado ella lo haría. Eso no podía avecinar más que una tormenta de la que no estaba segura si saldría de ella completa, desde niña su madre le había repetido incansablemente que los hombres no eran más que un entretenimiento y que si el entretenimiento se trasformaba en algo mucho más fuerte y continuo, la calurosa sensación de no poder estar con el, sería su perdición. Ella misma lo había confirmado unos años atrás, cuando su corazón había sufrido una perdida imborrable y había sido vil mente traicionado, no quería volver a lo mismo.

El pelinegro se encontraba aún más confuso que ella y temeroso pero lo que no podía saber era porque. Esa mujer no era más que un juego y que al parecer iba a disfrutar mucho con el premio que lo esperaba al final, debía concentrarse únicamente en como hacerla perder la razón por él cuando eso sucediera no tenía más que cobrar su recompensa y syonara a la joven ilusionada. Lo que no podía entender era esa sensación de querer volar con ella muy lejos y nunca volver, la sensación tan familiar que se le hacia tenerla entre sus brazos. Desde el primer momento que la vio sabía que era una joya y que la quería para él, pero en ningún momento pensó que esa chica lo pudiera confundir tanto cuando estaban cerca. Y allí iba de nuevo! Lo volvía a confundir con su repentina conducta, primero bailaba con él se dejaba llevar y pronunciaba junto con él palabras sin sentido y luego ¿Qué! La chica lo empujaba y salía corriendo al jardín dejándolo como el hazme reír de la fiesta.

"Creo que tú princesita se te escapó, mi amigo" dijo riéndose sin parar Aoshi, mientras sus otros 'amigos' atrás de él tampoco podían parar de burlarse, una ira incontenible se vio visible en sus ojos al quitarse el antifaz y los chicos apenas se dieron cuenta dejaron de reír.

"Búrlense todo lo que quieran ahora pero esa 'princesita' será muy pronto mía y todos ustedes se estarán retorciendo de la envidia, pero no se preocupen para que vean que no soy tan malo cuando me canse de ella pueden tenerla para ustedes" dijo tan fríamente como pudo haciendo congelar a sus amigos que hace mucho no lo veían así, no desde que había sido engañado por aquella bruja hace unos años.

"Vamos Darien, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Esa mujer a leguas se ve que es de esas con cara de yo no fui que no parten un plato pero parten la vajilla completa, es hermosa oh si muy hermosa eso no se puede negar pero si te lo tomas tan en serio podría perjudicarte y si es por la apuesta mi amigo no tienes que…" decía Andrew tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

"Cállate! No importa lo que tenga que hacer ella va hacer para mi, entendiste?" el rubio no tuvo más que asentir algo le decía que su amigo estaba jugando con fuego y se quemaría antes de llegar al trofeo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que una alta mujer de cortos cabellos castaños claros y dura mirada estaba viendo y escuchando todo desde el principio, la mujer a duras penas podía contener la furia que sentía en ese momento, sus puños fuertemente apretados no podía ser sino la más visible muestra de que quería matar a ese hombre.

"Haruka…" llamó se bella acompañante, consciente de lo que acababan de presenciar y de la ira de ésta.

"Déjame, voy a ir a verla" iba a darse marcha al encuentro con la francesa, cuando una mano la retuvo

"No le digas nada, al menos hasta que no sea el momento adecuado. Sabes que una noticia como esta no se la tomará nada bien y podría hacerle daño" susurró la chica para después soltarla

"Y que pretendes que haga? Que ese miserable juegue con ella? como sino fuera suficiente con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar ese sin vergüenza no le hará más daño del que ya ha recibido injustamente" no recibió ninguna contesta ambas sabían que una noticia como esa podía perjudicarla en gran sentido de la palabra y que sería mejor que la recibiera ahora que después pero…el miedo a ocasionar un daño irreparable les daba pavor.

"Sólo digo que debemos tener cuidado, apartarla de ese hombre"

"Demonios ese idiota juro que me las va a pagar"

"Ahora ve donde ella y darle la maravillosa sorpresa de que su queridísima protectora esta aquí" dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando calmar la ira de la castaña

Haruka no dijo más y se marchó ahora con menos ira que antes pero visiblemente disgustada y preocupada aún no podía creer que existiera gente tan atroz en el mundo, pero lo que en realidad no podía consentir era que su pequeña tuviera que sufrir tanto, cuando su único delito al parecer había sido venir a esta tierra de demonios, Salió al jardín y estuvo mucho tiempo merodeando en su busca, sin éxito hasta que escuchó un sollozo y se le encogió el corazón al reconocerlo. Allí estaba llorando bajo la luz de la luna tan desprotegida y vulnerable, un pequeño e indefenso ángel con un destino tan cruel que apenas podía soportarlo.

"Mi pequeña" susurró dulcemente al llegar a su lado, la chica asombrada al verla se lanzó a sus brazos y desahogó todas sus penas como hacía desde niña siempre que su padre la regañaba, que la gente se metía con ella o su mamá se encerraba largas horas en su habitación.

Flash Back

"¿Que sucede porque estas llorando?" preguntó una niña de dieciséis años a otra visiblemente mucho más pequeña

"Mami se volvió a encerrar en la habitación, no deja que le ayude aliviar sus penas. Sólo se encierra y llora hasta que las lágrimas se agotan. ¿Alguna vez se agotan las lágrimas?" preguntó inocentemente

"Sólo cuando el final se acerca y ya no se ha podido sufrir más, porque el alma ha sido totalmente purificada de la maldad que la rodeaba"

"¿Purificada? Preguntó sin conocer a que se refería con esa palabra

"Es cuando tú alma queda limpia de dolor o maldad"

"Entonces mami va a dejar de llorar cuando su alma este purificada?"

"Así es"

"¿Y cuando será eso?"

"No sabría decirte a ciencia cierta, pero quizás sea cuando pueda encontrar la paz eterna" sabía que la pequeña no había entendido por su carita confusa pero ¿Qué podía ella hacer? Más que protegerla cuando llegara el momento en que su mamá alcanzara la purificación de su alma

Fin del Flash Back

La abrazó fuertemente intentando transmitirle toda la comprensión y cariño que sentía hacia ella, aquel día cuando la madre de su pequeña no lloró más, ella prometió que cuidaría de ella hasta con su propia vida, desde entonces procuraba estar lo más cerca de ella que le fuera posible hasta que el demonio que se suponía era su padre las separó, al mandar a la pobre criatura que había sufrido la pérdida de su madre a un internado porque para él era un estorbo, ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de ir a verla, ni de darle su apoyo simplemente lo ordenó a otros y ya hágase su voluntad con el dinero que se estaba gastando en otras mujeres que pertenecía a Serena pero que no podría manejar hasta que no tuviera la mayoría de edad, por fortuna le dieron a ella la tutoría de su pequeña al ser mayor de edad, pues habían comprobado lo poco 'padre' que era ese hombre. Desde entonces había cuidado más de cerca de ella y el dinero que se había perdido lo había podido recuperar y multiplicar.

"Todo esta bien" le susurró

"Haru tengo miedo" dijo la rubia temblando y aferrándose aún más fuerte a ella

"No permitiré que te hagan daño, pero debes ser fuerte. No te puedes dejar engañar de nadie más"

"Pero él.."

"Él nada! Es un mentiroso igual que todos los demás, no permitas que te lastime mi pequeña, juega tú con él si lo deseas y si eso te hace sentir mejor pero de ninguna manera le creas una palabra de lo que te diga" interrumpió efusivamente "Enséñale lo maravillosa e indestructible que eres" no recibió más contesta que el asentimiento de la chica pero eso era más que suficiente por ahora….ese hombre se arrepentiría toda su vida de querer lastimarla

Darien estaba buscando por todos lados a Serena era imposible que no la encontrara, ya lo escucharía cuando la muy tonta cayera completamente enamorada en sus brazos le haría ver estrellas pero no precisamente de lo dulce que sería con ella. Ese mujercita no se escaparía tan fácilmente de él y se lo haría saber claramente. Mira que ponerlo en ridículo frente a todos ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Ni ella ni, n ninguna otra chica podía rechazarlo a él. Eso no sucedería jamás. Una hora después ya cansado de haberla buscado se fue aquel lugar donde la había visto por primera vez, desde aquel entonces iba más seguido de lo normal ¿la razón? Que iba a estar sabiendo él, le gustaba y punto, pero entonces pasó lo que él de ninguna manera se hubiera imaginado ella estaba allí.

Parecía estar viendo a una especie de diosa o algo por el estilo, no podía explicar como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ella y le daba ese toque de…lo divino. Todo lo que hubiera estado pensando hasta hace no mucho había desaparecido de su mente, al encontrarla allí no podía más que pensar en los apresurados latidos de su corazón y la excitación que le estaba causando. Se acercó lentamente, poniéndose frente a ella, tomando su cintura con una mano atrayéndola a él y con la otra mano tomando una de las suyas para besársela mientras mantenía aquel contacto visual, se sorprendió que ella no lo hubiera rechazado pero más le sorprendió verla aproximarse a él de una forma condenadamente tentadora para unir sus suaves e irresistibles labios con los de él en un beso tan apasionado y dulce que lo dejó sin aliento.

"Ya estas en mis manos" pensó Serena con una sonrisa triunfante mientras lo veía anhelando por más, y de hecho para que no dijera que era mala lo complació volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él. Ahora verían quién ganaba primero.

XxXxXxXxX

Notas de la autora: MIL DISCULPAS! No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había actualizado pero de ninguna manera me imaginé que había pasado tanto tiempo ups, lo siento en serio discúlpenme normalmente siempre actualizaba los primeros días de cada mes pero a mi como que los meses se me hicieron más cortos que a los demás, he estado tan ocupada que apenas ahora me di cuenta de que tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso actualizando felizmente para ustedes, como me lo pidieron intenté hacer el capitulo lo más largo e interesante que pude por los momentos y como regalo pues no faltaba más que complacerlos con un beso entre esta pareja y la presencia de Haruka y Michiru en el fic, esta historia apenas se esta desarrollando pero espero estén disfrutando tanto leerlo como yo disfruto escribirlo.

Gracias a: **Danyseren, lorena, dianazul, Undine, ****aracne****, chilima, Celimoon, julikelly, Rexila, brisa jael, ****Ginny Potter W**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me encantan n/n

Nos vemos en el prox capítulo!

Se les quiere mucho, saludos!

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!

Escrito y publicado: el 12 de abril del 2006


End file.
